


comfort of a friend

by dear_dunyazade



Category: Charlotte's Web - E. B. White
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Other, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: Templeton finds the best way to rest is with friends nearby





	comfort of a friend

Templeton scratches behind his ear with his back-paw. “I hope you’re still freezing.”

“Mmhmm.” Wilbur snores in his sleep, forming the noise subconsciously. Templeton almost wakes him up to yell at him some more, then chooses against it, eyeing Charlotte spinning along the doorframe. Even if she looks intent in her word, even he knows she is a good listener.

Templeton wonders if Charlotte is a good enough listener to hear Wilbur’s dreams. This close, tucked upon the pig’s stomach, he practically could. Milk, doughnuts, and custard. Templeton grunts, and curled into himself.

Soon after, Charlotte found him curled up to Wilbur’s neck, fast asleep.


End file.
